Grojband Interviews: Stinkfly3 Edition
by Stinkfly3
Summary: I'm joining in with this popular fad. The guidelines are listed in the first chapter.
1. Rules

I know a lot of people do these things, so I decided to make my own Grojband interview story. Here are the rules.

1) You are only allowed to ask Grojband, The Newmans, Trina, Mina, and/or Nick Mallory.

2) I will answer ten questions per chapter.

3) Unlike most interview stories, each question will be answered individually.

4) Make sure the questions are appropriate in case younger fans are reading this.

5) And finally, keep in mind that the responses are based on how I see them, so don't assume Trina is acting out-of-character when she responds nicely. I believe she clearly has standards when it comes to being the show's antagonist.

Now that the rules are established, ask away!


	2. First Set of Questions

**A/N: Sorry I took a long time to update. When I say I need ten questions before I can post a set of answered questions, I MEAN IT. In other words, more reviews equals faster updates.**

* * *

**Question 1 (from guy12333): Corey, who do you have a crush on?**

Corey: Laney, of course.

**Question 2 (from Blaze Amber Brewer): How did Stinkfly3 get you guys to do this interview?**

Corey: I'll answer this one. Like our home production team, Stinkfly3's stories take a really long time to produce. She's letting us do this while she works on chapters for her other Grojband-related projects.

**Question 3 (from StackofStories): Nick, are you a Disney Princess in disguise? I mean, you're kind of like Sleeping Beauty and Snow White in one.**

Nick Mallory: Nick knows he's a boy and not a girl.

**Question 4 (from SariSpy56): Corey, do you have a crush on Laney? Be honest on this one.**

Corey: Why wouldn't I have a crush on her? She's beautiful and she has very soft hair. If only I was brave enough to tell her that.

**Question 5 (from Sharks guy): Laney, what is your biggest fear?**

Laney: I don't really know. The show's creators didn't give me one.

**Question 6 (from Aaron): Carrie, do you have a role model?**

Carrie: Yes, and her name was Joan of Arc. Her war story inspired me to be the best leader for my bandmates.

**Question 7 (from Guy11223): Okay, so Laney, how did you and Corey meet?**

Laney: It was during the Halloween festival seven years ago. Carrie and her friends were picking on Corey, so I stepped in and saved him. He was the first friend I made, and we've been inseparable ever since.

**Question 8 (from josiekat2000): Kin and Kon, how do you guys know so much about Rocklympus, and the different gods?**

Kin: We took an online course for a school assignment.

Kon: The music teacher gave our project an A-.

**Question 9 (from ROTFL): Whose band started first, Grojband or The Newmans?**

Carrie: Us Newmans came first.

Corey: Laney convinced me to form a band with her, Kin, and Kon after she heard me sing during last year's Broadway Rocks. Long story short, I can't really say no to my Lanes...

**Question 10 (from FearYeTheReaper): Kon, if you could trade place with anybody, who would it be and why?**

Kon: That guy who invented the cheese factory. If I did, me and Kin would be super rich.


	3. Second Set of Questions

**Question 1 (from FearYeTheReaper): Mina, do you supports both bands or just your sister's?**

Mina: Both, actually. I don't get why they hate each other. Trina says it has something to do with my sister bullying her brother, but I can't imagine seeing my sweet younger sister doing something like that. She wouldn't harm a fly.

**Question 2 (from ROC95): Mina, is Trina a good friend?**

Mina: I don't really know. She was the only girl who was willing to talk to me, so I'm not sure if that's how friends are supposed to treat each other.

**Question 3 (from Hatsune Miku321): Nick, who do you like more, Trina or Mina?**

Nick: Neither. Nick Mallory is only interested in his beautiful guardian angel.*

**Question 4 (from Hatsune Miku321): Laney, what do you like most about Corey?**

Laney: He's very sweet and kind. He was my very first friend, and he brought me out of my comfort zone. *blushes* I wouldn't be who I am today without him.

**Question 5 (from Hatsune Miku321): Corey, what would you do if Lenny tried to kiss Laney? Highly doubt he would, though.**

Corey: *eye twitch* Are you kidding me?! That would never happen! The Newmans are bullies, and I'm sure their bassist doesn't like Laney!

**Question 6 (from Hatsune Miku321): Kin, would you give your own life for Kon's?**

Kin: Of course I would. He's my brother.

**Question 7 (from Hatsune Miku321): Kon, who do you have a crush on?**

Kon: Museica, the Rocklympus goddess of inspiration. I pray to her every night to make sure my drumming is awesome.

**Question 8 (from Hatsune Miku321): Carrie, why are you mean to everyone?**

Carrie: I'm not mean. I'm fearless. Can't let Riffin and his little band intimidate me.

**Question 9 (from Hatsune Miku321): Lenny, what made you like Carrie if you like her?**

Lenny: *blushes* I do like her. She's pretty hot.

**Question 10 (from Hatsune Miku321): Kim, what do you love most about music?**

Kim: Is that a trick question? Everyone likes music! Even Riffin's older sister likes that New Age stuff.

* * *

***Read Of Demons and Angels by FearYeTheReaper to see who Nick is talking about.**


	4. Third Set of Questions

**Question 1 (from Hatsune Miku321): Konnie, what would you do if you found out Kim was dating Kin?**

Konnie: *pulls out a camera* What do you think?

**Question 2 (from Hatsune Miku321): Mina, why do you put up with Trina? You deserve someone nicer to be your BFF.**

Mina: I don't know. I met her at school seven years ago, then she did something that made me feel empty, so now I feel like taking a bullet for her.

**Question 3 (from Hatsune Miku321): Trina, do you enjoy other people's misery?**

Trina: Not all the time. I so can't stand seeing Corey mope around about not having a girlfriend and junk. *whispers* Between you and me, that Laney girl is perfect for him.

**Question 4 (from FearYeTheReaper): Mina and Nick, how much do you too care for each other?**

Nick: Nick Mallory only sees Carrie Beff as a friend, but not that close of a friend.

Mina: Nick really isn't my type. I actually like Rick Winter, this boy in the school science club. Sure he might look geeky, but I think he's adorable.

**Question 5 (from SariSpy56): Kin and Kon, are you guys aliens from outer space?**

Kin: *looks at the DNA test results* Nope! We're both 100% human.

Kon: Why would you think that?

**Question 6 (from SariSpy56): Trina, do you still like Corey?**

Trina: Still? I never hated Corey in the first place! What kind of a sister would I be if I was, like, mean to him all the time?

**Question 7 (from minimonster12345): Laney, do you have any siblings?**

Laney: *checks Tumblr* Not according to the show's creators. Apparently I'm an only child.

**Question 8 (from minimonster12345): Laney, do you have any stuffed animals you still sleep with?**

Laney: *takes out a pale blue stuffed elephant* Just Megan Trunks over here. *hugs the stuffed elephant* She helps me sleep at night.

**Question 9 (from TOAOM): Corey, can you kiss Laney right now and tell her how you feel?**

Corey: I wish I could. Stinkfly3 wants us answer private questions separately to avoid any awkward issues among friends. The only exception is that more than one person is asked the same question.

**Question 10 (from CHEESEMASTER47): Lenny, can you kiss Laney right now in front of Corey and Carrie?**

Lenny: *eyes widen* You want me to kiss that former quiet weirdo?! ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR FREAKING MIND?! *takes a deep breath and calms down* Besides, Stinkfly3 won't let us accept dares because she doesn't want us to embarrass ourselves in front of our friends.


	5. Fourth Set of Questions

**Question 1 (from Hatsune Miku321): Lenny, do you think I can beat you up? Because I can and will if you hurt another person's feeling. Even if you say something rude about anyone.**

Lenny: Don't even think about it. If any of us get injured outside the show, the creators would have to deal with some serious lawsuits.

**Question 2 (from FearYeTheReaper): Nick, how much do you love your little brother?**

Nick: Nick Mallory loves the little guy. There's no doubt about it.

**Question 3 (from StackofStories): So Corey, like my Chemical Romance and other bands out there, would you do fanservice with Nick Mallory (or some other hot boy) if it would give you more publicity and fans?**

Corey: ... *blinks* ... I'm a boy who likes girls. Not even a chance at fame would force me to change my sexuality.

**Question 4 (from StackofStories): Corey, when did you gain feelings for Laney?! We all know she likes you, but from what I've seen you're at bit oblivious to her feelings.**

Corey: I'm not oblivious. *blushes* Just a bit shy... *clears throat* As for Laney, I've always liked her since we met on school playground seven years ago. *blushes again* She looked so cute with her lime green dress and her long hair covering her face... *smiles at the memory* I couldn't help but reach out and touch it. *looks at his own hand* Her hair was the softest thing I ever felt. I knew from that day, I was going to make her mine.

**Question 5 (from StackofStories): Carrie, do you approve Carney (Carrie and Laney)?**

Carrie: First of all, I'm a girl who likes boys. Secondly, I wouldn't even think about being friends with that freakshow. She couldn't talk until that cat-boy Riffin showed up. Sure they started to behave normally after that Halloween festival, but I still think they're freaks.

**Question 6 (from a Guest): Corey and Laney, are you guys ever going to be more then friends?**

Corey: *blushes* Uh... Whatever do you mean by that?

Laney: Core, are you feeling alright?

Corey: *blushes even harder* Can we move on to the next question?

**Question 7 (from AssassinMaster22): Corey, you remember reading some fanfic's about Thunder Volt, right? And if you do, is it true that he was your best friend before Laney (even though I am Dan in real life)?**

Corey: *looks confused* I never met you before in my life.

**Question 8 (from AssassinMaster22): Laney, what would you do if you found out that Dan was Corey's actual best friend? Would you not care or would you?**

Laney: *looks confused* Who the heck is Dan?

**Question 9 (from AssassinMaster22): Trina, how do you feel about Dan? Because honestly, he looks a little bit like Corey and is nice like him. Sometimes. Even though he likes to curse sometimes.**

Trina: *looks confused* Dan? Is he, like, that one goth boy at school who keeps staring at me during math class?

**Question 10 (from AssassinMaster22): Nick, why did your parents name your brother Mick? It's pretty weird how they weren't creative.**

Nick: Nick chose the little guy's name.


	6. Fifth Set of Questions

**Question 1 (from AssassinMaster22): Lenny, how would you feel if you got punched in the face right now?**

Lenny: *flips his lucky token* Didn't I already explain that in the last set of questions?

**Question 2 (from AssassinMaster22): Carrie, even though I hate you, are you sure that Corey didn't come up with a band first? Because it looked like he did in the show.**

Carrie: Yes, I'm sure. Riffin's band started last year after the events of the previous Broadway Rocks.

**Question 3 (from grojlover777): Corey, what if you found out Laney was dating a rich, handsome kid that was nice and Laney was happy? Would you try to break them up?**

Corey: *laughs nervously* That would never happen. Lanes is better than that. She likes people for their personalities, not their appearances.

**Question 4 (from grojlover777): Laney, what would you do if Corey was dating a cute, nice, rich girl? Would you try to break them up even if Corey was happy?**

Laney: As if Corey would fall for some pretty girl. He doesn't see money as some turn-on.

**Question 5 (from grojlover777): Corey and Laney, on a scale of one to five, how do you feel about each other? One being hate, two being just friends, three being best friends, four being secret crush, and five being madly in love.**

Corey: *blushes* Uh...

Laney: Core, are you feeling alright?

Corey: *starts sweating* Yeah...

Laney: Well, since Corey isn't answering, I might as well say my feelings for him would have to be a four.

Corey: *eyes widened* You like me?

Laney: Of course, Core. You're my best friend, and I really want to be more than that. So what's your answer.

Corey: *looks at the ground* ... *mutters something*

Laney: Huh?

Corey: I said... *mutters something*

Laney: Come again?

Corey: *bites lower lip* I said it's a twenty.

Laney: *looks confused* Between one and five?

Corey: *looks up at Laney* Yes. *blushes harder* Between one and five.

**Question 6 (from grojlover777): Kin, what would you do if Kon was dating Konnie?**

**Question 7 (from grojlover777): Kon, what would you do if Kin was dating Kim?**

Kin and Kon: *fist bump each other* Double dates!

**Question 8 (from grojlover777): Corey, what would you do if Lenny hit Laney?**

Corey: *cracks his knuckles* I would gladly return the favor.

**Question 9 (from grojlover777): Trina, Corey, and Laney, what would you do Nick kissed Laney?**

Trina: *gasps loudly* That will totally ruin my plans! I so can't let any boy kiss her!

Corey: That's pushing it. I would NEVER use that as one of my schemes.

Laney: I think it's best to stay away from him.

**Question 10 (from grojlover777): Nick who do you like better: Laney, Mina, or Trina?**

Nick: Nick Mallory doesn't flirt with younger girls.


	7. Sixth Set of Questions

**A/N: AssassinMaster22, if you're reading this, I just want to point out that my fanfics don't mix with the ones other fans write. So if you ask them about knowing an OC from a fanfic written by someone who isn't me, they will clearly have no idea who you're talking about.**

* * *

**Question 1 (from grojlover777): Laney, why does the band call you a dude? You are totally a girl.**

Laney: I'm pretty sure the guys know I'm a girl. They didn't have a problem with me and Corey fake-dating.

**Question 2 (from grojlover777): Laney, why don't you ask Corey out? He likes you, but he is way too shy to tell you. So if you want to be more than friends, then ask him out or you are stuck in the friend zone.**

Laney: *eyes widen* Corey likes me, and he's been shy this whole time? *groans and face-palms herself* Great. I'm turning into my cousin.

**Question 3 (from grojlover777): Corey, what if Grojband went to the pool and a lot of guys were hitting on Laney?**

Corey: *eyes briefly appear to flash pale green* They better not flirt with her.

**Question 4 (from Aries-chan): Carrie, who do you have crush on?**

Carrie: While I'm not the kind of girl who has crushes, I do think Lenny looks cute for a guy his age.

**Question 5 (from AssassinMaster22): Kin, I know you are Kon are Siamese twins, but aren't Siamese suppose to look alike?**

Kin: You might want to ask the show's creators that one. Just go to Tumblr, search odor the username NeptoonStudios, and submit that question in their Ask box.

**Question 6 (from ROC95): Trina, how did you meet Nick?**

Trina: I met him during science class seven years ago.

**Question 7 (from Hatsune Miku321): Laney, how do you feel when Corey is put in a fanfic with Nick? I personally hate it. You two should be together!**

Laney: What are you talking about? Not all fanfics can get away with just me and Corey as the only characters!

**Question 8 (from TOAOM): Corey, what would you risk for Laney?**

Corey: I would do anything, even if it means risking my own life to save her.

**Questions 9 and 10 (both from Aries-chan): Lenny, what would you do if Carrie moved? And after she moved, she became bullied and almost commited suicide. What would you do?**

Lenny: *eyes widen* ... *eye twitches* I would beg a strong guy to punch me in the arm so I know I'm not dreaming.


	8. Seventh Set of Questions

**Question 1 (from ROC95): Trina and Mina, how did you meet?**

Mina: It was seven years ago. She walked up to me in the hallway, said hi, and asked me who I was. Then she did something with a book that made me feel empty. Now I have to do everything she says because she's my friend for all eternity.

Trina: Uh... *looks nervous* Right. What she says. *forces a smile as she tightly clutches her diary*

**Question 2 (from ROC95): Corey, which song did you and your band make is your favorite so far?**

Corey: Has to be the one we performed during the Queen Been Pageant. *smiles warmly* Lanes looked so beautiful that day. So when Trina's diary was useless that day, I decided to improvise using my heart.

**Question 3 (from ROC95): Laney, do you know most people see you as Violet Parr?**

Laney: They do? *smirks* Well I am her cousin.

**Question 4 (from josiekat2000): Grojband, how did you guys come up with your Justice Band characters and intros?**

Kon: Kin and I came up with our own characters.

Kin: We wanted them to be based on Rocklympus gods, but Kon changed his mind a few seconds later.

Corey: I... *clears throat* ...wanted to be the guy who bossed the others around. *chuckles nervously* Couldn't come up with any ideas.

Laney: I wanted my character to be fire-related, but Corey chose a ninja for me. He thought fire wasn't "music relevant".

**Question 5 (from grojlover777): Corey, let me rephrase question three from chapter six. What if Laney got a boyfriend who was perfect for her? Would you try to break them up? And don't say she would never do that or anything like that.**

Corey: Why would I want to sabotage our relationship? *blushes* If we ever had one. *scratches the back of his head, embarrassed*

**Question 6 (from grojlover777): Laney, how did you and Corey meet?**

Laney: On the school playground seven years ago. He was behaving strange when I saw him, acting a lot like a cat. The next time we saw each other was during the Halloween festival that year. Carrie and her friends were bullying him, so I stepped in and helped him out. We had a little moment together, and the next thing I knew, he stops behaving like a cat for some reason. We've been close friends ever since that night.

**Question 7 (from grojlover777): Corey, when did you start liking Laney?**

Corey: From the moment I first saw her seven years ago. After that, I felt strange, like I wanted to hold her in my arms and never let go. It wasn't until the Queen Bee Beauty Pageant that I realized that strange feeling was love. *sighs* Guess you can say I've been in love with her this whole time.

**Question 8 (from grojlover777): Laney, when did you start liking Corey?**

Laney: Ever since he performed during last year's Broadway Rocks. His singing was almost hypnotic, and I couldn't help but think about how handsome he looked on that stage.

**Question 9 (from grojlover777): Laney, what cousin are you talking about?**

Laney: From the last chapter? I was referring to Violet's relationship with her boyfriend. From what she told me, he was too nervous when he tried to ask her out, she had to arrange their first date for him.

**Question 10 (from grojlover777): Laney and Corey, I have question. Can you please just make-out already?**

Corey: *looks nervous* Why would I do that? She's my best friend.

Laney: Core, I know how you really feel about me.

Corey: *eyes widen* You do?

Laney: In the last set of questions, one of the readers told me you've been shy this whole time. So, how long have you felt this way?

Corey: *stammers before actually speaking* Since we first met! *blushes*

Laney: *blinks in surprise*

Corey: It's true, Lanes. Everything I've been doing for the past seven years was out of love. Winning a barrette for you at the Halloween festival, pretending to get married on our first Valentine's Day, singing a love song by Greg Cipes at last year's Broadway Rocks, agreeing to fake-date you for the wedding gig, and especially that song for the pageant gig. I did all of those things because I love you, Laney Penn. *looks away* Sorry if you don't feel the sa-

*Laney surprises Corey by putting her arms around him and pulling him in for a kiss. They part a few seconds later, still embraced in the hug.*

Laney: I've loved you since you sang that song during Broadway Rocks.

Corey: *smiles wide* You...love me? *tears of joy form in his eyes* You really love me?

Laney: Easy there, Core. You don't have to get all emotional about it.

Corey: Sorry Lanes, but there's been something I've been wanting to do for a while.

*Without warning, Corey pulls Laney in for another kiss, one more passionate than the previous one. Laney is initially startled, but she does kiss back, moving her hands to his hair, feeling the natural blue locks between her fingers. This turns him on, becoming very aggressive during the kiss. An inhuman snarl comes from his throat and he lifts a hand to caress Laney's hair, pale blue electricity sparking on his body all while he deepens the kiss. Laney immediately feels the spark pass through to her body, so she pulls back, not sure why she just had an electrical feeling pass through her veins.*

Laney: Wow. You're a good kisser.

Corey: *still smiling* Thanks Lanes. I've been wanting to do that for a long time.


	9. Eighth Set of Questions

**A/N: AssassinMaster22, I just want to point out that I have read Get Well and I know what you're talking about, but that takes place when the characters are four years older. They are in their canon ages for these questions. Plus the only fanfic elements I'm using are the ones I created in my other Grojband stuff.**

* * *

**Question 1 (from FearYeTheReaper): Corey, when you get super angry, what do you do to "release the beast", so to speak?**

Corey: I play a few notes on my guitar. *demonstrates* It's very relaxing.

**Question 2 (from FearYeTheReaper): Kon, do you ever get mad at anything, or are you just chilled and laid-back?**

Kon: I don't think I was ever chilled and laid-back on the show.

**Question 3 (from FearYeTheReaper): Nick, ever wondered why girls love you so much and do you try to make them like you? Does Mick have the same problem?**

Nick: Nick Mallory won't date any girl who isn't his guardian angel. He doesn't really pay attention to other girls. The little guy probably has the same problem.

**Question 4 (from ROC95): Kin and Kon, how did you meet Laney?**

Kon: Her and Corey were the only kids at school who were willing to talk to us.

Kin: *slightly blushes* Still can't believe a girl like her would talk to a guy like me... *grins*

**Question 5 (from grojlover777): Corey, what if Kin and Kon were dating Kim and Konnie?**

Corey: *purposely takes a sip of water so he could do a spit take* WHAT?! Kim and Konnie are bullies just like Carrie! They're probably using them to learn about our weaknesses!

**Question 6 (from grojlover777): Laney and Corey, can I have a shout out? If it wasn't for me, you guys probably would have taken a lot longer to realize your feelings for each other.**

Corey: Really? *blushes and looks at Laney* Well... Thanks, Grojlover777... I guess...

**Question 7 (from grojlover777): Laney, do you have any friends outside the band?**

Laney: Of course I do. You know those two groupies, Kate and Allie? I often hang out with them while the guys are out on Boys Nights Out. They're the only two people who know about my girly side, and they promised not to tell anyone else about it.

**Question 8 (from grojlover777): Laney and Corey, are you guys a couple now?**

Corey: *wraps his arm around Laney's waist and pulls her closer* Yes.

Laney: *blushes* Core...

**Question 9 (from grojlover777): Kin and Kon, what would you do if Laney and Corey kissed? Because they did.**

Kin: *looks alarmed* They what? *heart breaks a little*

Kon: *shrugs* What does Corey see in Laney? She isn't exactly girl-pretty.

**Question 10 (from RigbyRaccoon1231): Corey and Carrie, what would you do if Lenny and Laney left the bands?**

Carrie: Hire a new bassist. *thinks about it for a while* ... *expression becomes sad* Maybe...

Corey: No. I-I won't let Lanes leave Grojband. It wouldn't have existed without her. *tears form in his eyes* She liked it when I sing. I agreed to the idea because I wanted to keep making her happy. *puts his hand above his heart* If she ever left the band, I would continue to beg until she agrees to come back. *sniffs* I just love her so much...


	10. Ninth Set of Questions

**Question 1 (from FearYeTheReaper): Kin, what made you fall for Laney in the first place? Is it because she was the first girl to ever talk to you?**

Kin: More like the first pretty girl to ever talk to me. *mutters* Too bad she's taken...

**Question 2 (from FearYeTheReaper): Carrie, how important is Mina to you?**

Carrie: She's very important. I've been saving her rear ever since she met Riffin's older sister.

**Question 3 (from FearYeTheReaper): Grojband, if Reaper and his brother stopped writing, how would it make you guys feel?**

Corey: I speak for all of us that we're pretty sure Stinkfly3 wouldn't like it because it would ruin her chances at working on the sequel to Of Demons and Angels. She already has ideas for the first chapter.

**Question 4 (from ROC95): Nick, why do you speak in the third person view?**

Nick: Nick does it to pay respect to his dead mother, who used to do it all the time.

**Question 5 (from Hatsune Miku321): Corey, how I ever told you how dorky you are? In an adorable way, though!**

Corey: *goes over previous reviews* I don't think you did.

**Question 6 (from Emma): Carrie, how would you feel if Lenny just randomly quit the band?**

Carrie: *tries to hold back tears* I don't want to think about it!

**Question 7 (from TOAOM): I noticed the blue electricity from when Corey and Laney kissed, and when Trina got all nervous when Mina mentioned Trina hypnotizing her or something. What are you two hiding?**

Corey: Wh-What? *laughs nervously* We're not hiding anything!

Trina: *whispers to Corey* You better get your guitar before this user figures it out.

**Question 8 (from Violet): Corey, why won't you tell Laney you're a demon?**

Corey: Demon?! Who said anything about me and Trina being demons?! We're both 100% humans. *looks at the question again* Wait... Are you that Violet girl Lanes talks about?

**Question 9 (from AssassinMaster22): Kin, how did you create those dream helmets?**

Kin: *takes out the technology* By using special microchips found in talking Pokemon figures.

**Question 10 (from AssassinMaster22): Kon and Kin, why are you guys such idiots when Corey and Laney were having a fake Tunnel of Love boat ride and you interrupted them?**

Kon: We were only trying to make things more romantic.

Kin: *nods in agreement* Studies show men and women become sexually aroused when they're in danger.


	11. Tenth Set of Questions

**Question 1 (from AssassinMaster22): Carrie, why did you become a total jerk to Grojband?**

Carrie: I'm not a jerk. I don't like Riffin and his freaky little redhead friend.

**Question 2 (from AssassinMaster22): Lenny, why do you have that stupid lucky token?**

Lenny: *takes out the token* You mean this thing? It's my good luck charm. I flip it to warm-up my fingers before the band performs. Fortunately the girls don't mind my pre-show ritual.

**Question 3 (from AssassinMaster22): Nick, how come you like Mina more than Trina? Can't remember if you two were together.**

Nick: Nick was never attracted to Mina Beff. She's already taken by some other guy.

**Question 4 (from josiekat2000): Grojband, will you guys make try to make another music video after what happened to Trina with your last one?**

Kin: We haven't come up with any other ideas for it.

Kon: I don't even know if any more are safe.

Corey: I'm actually working on the next one. *looks at a video on his camera; smiles* And she said it wasn't built for shaking.

Laney: What are you looking at?

Corey: *quickly turns off the camera* Nothing!

**Question 5 (from josiekat2000): Grojband, why did you put the laptop in a hole instead if just deleteing the video?**

Kin: Corey insisted on doing that.

Laney: He didn't explain why.

Kon: Yeah, Corey. Why did you want to bury it?

Corey: *nervously scratches the back of his head* It was my mom's old computer, and she said it may or may not be broken.

Kin: You let us use a broken computer?!

Corey: Mom has been trying to get rid of it, and I did her a favor by burying it.

**Question 6 (from Mysterysolver): Corey, why did you spark electricity when you were kissing Laney?**

Corey: *eyes widen* Come again?

**Question 7 (from Mysterysolver): Corey and Laney, could you guys make-out in the closet for ten minutes?**

*Ten minutes later, Corey and Laney emerge from the closet. Corey is shirtless and his hair looks messier than usual, and Laney looks out of breath.*

Corey: *puts his shirt back on* Happy?

**Question 8 (from Mysterysolver): Laney, did you know Corey is keeping another secret from you?**

Laney: Not that I know. He seems pretty honest to me.

**Question 9 (from Mysterysolver): Corey, just admitt to Laney that you are a demon.**

Corey: I'm not a demon. *looks around nervously* Where did you get that from?

**Question 10 (from ROC95): Corey, do you think that bass you had is still haunting you?**

Corey: The Rocklympus guitar? Of course not! I smashed it.


	12. Eleventh Set of Questions

**Question 1 (from minimonster12345): Kate and Allie, what is Laney's girly side like? What kind of stuff does she do and what does she wear?**

Kate: Laney is gorgeous!

Allie: Her hair is all curly and her eyes look so pretty!

Kate: And she wears the cutest dresses with matching flats!

Allie: She's the prettiest girl in all of Peaceville!

**Question 2 (from LeyorRae): Laney, what do you like about Corey?**

Laney: His beautiful blue eyes. When I see them, I get this feeling that he's staring into my soul in a good way.

**Question 3 (from TOAOM): Corey and Trina, your reactions to my last question proves you are not human! WHAT ARE YOU HIDING?**

Corey: Our dad doesn't live in Peaceville. We live with our mom and Cerberus, the family pet doberman.

Trina: What he said.

**Question 4 (from ROC95): Trina, when did you buy that diary?**

Trina: Like, I didn't buy it. My dad gave it to me as a gift.

**Question 5 (from FearYeTheReaper): Corey, how the heck did you lose your shirt, man?**

Corey: In the closet? Lanes kind of...encouraged me to take it off.

**Question 6 (from FearYeTheReaper): Laney, did you have fun with Corey?**

Laney: In the closet? *blushes* Of course I did.

**Question 7 (from Mysterysolver): Laney, what is your favorite trait of Corey?**

Laney: I already answered that question, but since you asked, I think his haircut is kind of cute.*

**Question 8 (from Mysterysolver): Laney, did you know Corey is half demon?**

Laney: *looks puzzled* Have you been playing too many video games? Core is too nice to be a demon.

**Question 9 (from grojlover777): Corey, what were you looking at on the camera?**

Corey: A close-up of Laney's rear. *shows the footage* Darn, she's beautiful.

**Question 10 (from grojlover777): Laney and Corey, do you get mad when other people call you guys by your nicknames?**

Corey and Laney: *get uncomfortable by the thought* Yes.

* * *

***That was a reference to First Date, the closest thing you can get to a Grojband musical on Broadway.**


	13. Twelfth Set of Questions

**Question 1 (from guy101234): Corey and Laney, can tell each other your BIGGEST secret?**

Corey: *takes a deep breath* I'm a natural brunette.

Laney: *looks nervous* My hair is really curly.

**Question 2 (from Sasha): Carrie and Corey, will you kiss to save the lives of your bandmates?**

*Corey and Laney embrace in a very loving kiss, while Carrie give Lenny a peck on the cheek.*

Carrie: What? You never said who we should kiss.

**Question 3 (from ROC95): Trina, are you still trying to get Nick to notice you?**

Trina: Of course I am. He's totes perfect. He could practically cure ugliness with his DNA.

**Question 4 (from FearYeTheReaper): Corey, how much does Cerberus mean to you and Trina?**

Corey: Cerberus is a great dog. He's very loyal to the family. Lanes and the guys also like him.

**Question 5 (from FearYeTheReaper): Nick, how did DogNick pass away and do you miss him?**

Nick: Nick saw DogNick have an argument with a strange-looking doberman. He must have got a heart attack thinking the two fake heads were real. Nick misses him ever since.

**Question 6 (from FearYeTheReaper): Trina, have you ever thought about playing an instrument?**

Trina: Yeah. *takes out an acoustic guitar* I have this secret hobby of learning New Age music. *strums a melody* I'm also working on my singing ability.

**Question 7 (from Hatsune Miku321): Corey, is Laney the angel to your demon?**

Corey: First off, I'm not a demon. Secondly, Lanes is not just an angel. *a spotlight appears on him as he starts writing a notepad* She is my princess, the fairest maiden in Peaceville. Her hair is softer than silk, her eyes sparkle like emeralds, her lips feel like a warm pillow, and her voice is gentle enough to summon doves. Laney is the very definition of perfection, and I am blessed to claim the dazzling beauty as my own. *spotlight disappears and he goes over what he wrote* Now to turn these words into a song.

**Question 8 (from Nightbladeslayer): Corey, why don't you just Laney the truth of you being a demon? If you love her, you shouldn't keep that secret from her because if she ever finds out herself, she'll probably be frustrated with you. Also, if she loves you, she'll understand and still accept you.**

Corey: *eyes spark with pale blue electricity* For the last time, I'm not a demon! Why does everyone keep saying that?!

**Question 9 (from SariSpy56): Corey, why do you hate Carrie so much?**

Corey: Because she and her friends bullied me when I first came to Peaceville. Even today, she still taunts me.

**Question 10 (from SariSpy56): Trina, why do you want to ruin Corey's band career? He's your brother!**

Trina: Someone has to remind him who's the better sibling.


End file.
